


Izumi's Trails

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, First Love, First kissed, Romance, Sexually Assulted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: Summary: What happened if, Bakumon did his nightmare Syndrome on Takuya and Koji and only Izumi and JP could save them? Then Grumblemon appears and he kidnaps Izumi, what in the world is a girl to do, without her Digivice.





	1. Chapter One: Friends to evil

A/N- My first Digimon story, the season it will be in is season 4 Digimon Frontier. The pairing with be Izumi and Koji. This story is AU but will be starting in episode nine Welcome to My Nightmare. Might be a one-shot or a multi-chapter story. Also I will be using the Japanese names of the kids, and only one Digimon English name the rest will be Japanese.

Note: Watched the episode for more details and wording.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon at all, and if I did then I would not be on fanfiction or this site.

* * *

"Izumi isn't that Takuya and the rest?" Junpei asked as he pointed to three falling objects with the blue sky behind them.

Izumi looked up at the three falling objects and smiled" Hai that's them,"

"Takuya, Tomoki and Koji!" Junpei hollered at them, as the landed on the ground.

"Junpei, Izumi," Takuya replied.

As they looked at each other, with sun shine coming on them and a green grass around them. Trees blowing in the wind, as their heard a Trailmon coming by and it went by.

"This is the forest boundary," Bokomon replied while he looked into the forest while Neemon stood up beside him.

"Forest boundary?" Takuya asked with a confused look that came across his face, while the rest had different looks coming across their faces. Koji had "you got to be kidding" while Junpei "Nooooo!" As Izumi had an "Oh" and Tomoki had a "I'm tired look across his face. The forest was around them, trees stood behind them and a fallen tree stood in front of them.

"Hey Bokomon, where's the forest terminal?" Junpei asked as he turned his head towards him.

"At the end of your journey," Bokomon stated with his hands stuffed into his belt clothe that was pink.

"At the end?" Junpei said surly at them. "I guess its not over yet,"

Then the group started to walk deeper into the forest, unaware that something might be watching them or following them. Coming over a hill Koji, Takuya and Izumi ran down the hill, leaving behind Tomoki and Junpei coming slowly up the hill and stopping when they got up. The two boys had tired looks on their faces with a bit of sweat coming down on Junpei face.

"Hey, can we stop for a bit? I'm really tired," Junpei stated and he asked.

"Me too and hungry as well." Tomoki uttered out as he step beside Junpei.

The three at the bottom were looking at them, as Takuya said, "Tonight, we'll sleep outside around here."

"We may as well stop here then," Izumi stated.

"It's a good opportunity to rest," Koji pointed out.

"I'm glad," Tomoki replied.

"Then let's get started." Takuya stated.

"Gather fire wood and food." Junpei muttered out to them.

As they were talking a shadowy form appeared in the trees nearby watching them with blue glowing eyes.

They nodded their heads at the plan. Then, Izumi holding a strange apple like food said, "Ta-dah!"

Then her hand brought down the apple like food and asked Bokomon "Is this edible?"

"It's a meat apple." Bokomon said.

They all said, "A meat apple?"

"Yes, if you fry it, it tastes like meat and it's healthy." Bokomon assured them.

"Where did you get it?" Takuya asked while he pointed at it.

"I picked it up, surely the tree is somewhere near!" She exclaimed while she turned around to the other two boys. "Bokomon lets go and look."

"All right." Bokomon yelled.

"I am?" Neemon asked with a confuse look on his face.

"Let's go Bakamon." Bokomon sighed as he dragged Neemon around by his red pants.

"I'm not Bakamon, I'm Neemon," He replied still getting dragged by his red pants.

"I'm coming too." Tomoki indicated as he raced after them leaving behind Junpei, Koji and Takuya.

Junpei had a smile on his face as he watched Izumi walked away with Tomoki and the two others.

"All right, let's go find some fire wood." Takuya called out to Koji and Junpei.

As they started to walk in the opposite direction from the other group looking for some firewood, gathering lots up into their arms, they walked back.

…With Izumi and group….

In the trees the shadow appeared up without the dark light on it, to reveal a Digimon with a blue eye with metal on its head saying, "It's been a long time, they're so happy." Then, his eye turned into a slit with evil thoughts.

Izumi lead them into the forest for the meat apple tree, with Tomoki and Bokomon with Neemon following her.

Then in the distance the shadowy form of the Digimon raced across to hide within the trees, Tomoki stop seeing something with the trees then Izumi and rest stopped.

"What's wrong?" Izumi asked as she looked over at Tomoki.

Tomoki replied out "Just now, I heard something … I wonder if this is a trap?"

They all looked around and saw nothing.

"But there's nothing…" Izumi said unsurely to them.

"Over there!" Tomoki exclaimed with cheerfulness.

Izumi stated" Huh?"

"Look there!" Tomoki pointed as he said.

"You found them." Izumi announced.

"There's so many." Tomoki yelled.

There, a little distance away was the meat apple tree; they raced towards it while the shadowy figure laughed evilly at them. They got to the tree and started to pick as much as they can carry and took it back towards the campgrounds.

Night came while Junpei helped Tomoki, Izumi, Bokomon and Neemon to place sticks within the meat apples. Takuya and Koji started to make the fire.

"Got it." Takuya replied.

"All right, let me do it." Koji said as he took the small burning flames from Takuya and started to place it on the large logs.

Junpei placed one meat apple on the stick and stated "Here goes." taking a bite from it and his face turned shocking blue, then he spit out the bite he took. "Ah yuck!"

"You can't it eat raw." Bokomon stated calmly at him.

While Neemon shook a bit with the meat apple still within his mouth, turning blue then he spoke. "You better hurry…" As Bokomon turned to see him.

"Hey Koji… what do we about the ten legendary warriors…that is…why did Grottomon fight us five…?

_Koji's Flash back_

_He was Junpei as Beetlemon punched the mountain's wall, with thunder. Then the thunder went up to a cliff, breaking it apart and rolling down the side, taking out Grottomon with it._

_End of flash back_

"At that time, the five of us fought him, and then…"Koji recalled to Takuya.

_Koji flash back_

" _Beast spirit! Grottomon yelled as he held up another object, as Fairymon and Beetlemon gasped at it, as lights went around Grottomon then went away showing a different form completely._

_Completely taking out the group, as seeing the Digi-code within the mountain._

_End of flash back_

"That guy evolved into a legendary Digimon..."Koji replied as the fire grew.

"Beast spirit… just what was that?" Takuya said staring at the fire.

Bokomon looked at the fire, and then turned" Izumi-chan, the fire is ready."

"Yeah!" Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei yelled racing over to the fire with the meat apples on sticks.

Tomoki stopped when he heard something above them, but started when "Hey Tomoki." Was called out.

"Y-yeah," he said unsurely as he started to run over to them. While glowing eyes appeared in the trees not far from the group, they apples were over the fire.

"Bokomon, what's this "beast spirit"?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know…" Bokomon replied,

"Check the guard book." Takuya instructed him

Bokomon check the book saying, "Beast, beast" and still found nothing, "There's nothing more in the book."

While Neemon was looking was at the book, he rubs against it, and heard from Bokomon "Stop that." Then he placed his finger in the side and started to say "But, this page…" While he'd showed Bokomon what he found.

"This part was closed up before…I got it!" He told them, as he looked at it more.

"The legendary warriors have two spirits!" he exclaimed to the kids.

They had shocked looks coming over their faces. "The first is the human spirit and then there's the beast spirit. The "beast spirit" we saw was one of these."

"So, Grottomon is like them? Neemon asked.

"There's more to understand," Bokomon replied. "I believe that Grottomon is the human type and Gigasmon is the beast type"

"So that's it. And we fight with the human spirits." Koji stated while looking at the fire.

"We might be able to find more…"Izumi replied.

As they all had a moment of silence until Neemon started to poke at Bokomon saying" Zen, zen, zen."

"Stop that." Bokomon ordered as he slaps the Neemon hand away.

"So that means that we have to find some beast spirits too!" Tomoki exclaimed.

That's right," Takuya yelled with his fist in the air. "We can also use beast spirits!"

All but Koji said "Yeah"

Once again Neemon started to poke at Bokomon saying "Zen, zen, and zen."

"Stop that." Bokomon said once again with a slap to Neemon's hand.

"I wonder, is that a good thing…" He questioned.

"Of course!" Bokomon assured. "No matter what happens, Takuya-san, and the others will get the beast spirits!"

"Then, they can return the digital codes so that this barren land will be back to normal." Bokomon claimed.

"Wrong." Neemon replied, while making Bokomon turned around at him." What do you mean wrong?"

"Hey, they're getting burned." He said as he pointed to the meat apples.

They all grabbed them, and started to eat and eat until they were all gone.

"The night air is ringing." Takuya said.

A cloud begins to go over the three coloured moons.

"What's going on?" Tomoki asked as he held his stock with his meat apple. "This is…what?"

They walked over it them as they saw airplane, Paris, and many other places. They saw cars and roads with people trying to cross.

"What is this?" Takuya asked.

"What…." Junpei stated to ask.

"What?" Izumi asked. "What this is like our world…"

"This is…the human world, on the forest of television." Bokomon stated with an all-knowing voice.

Koji looked at Bokomon and said" Forest of television?"

Izumi placed her hand on one television and said" This is…my school; ah it's like being there again."

"I hate school." Junpei uttered. "So this is it…?"

"This is…the place where I used to play all the time!" Tomoki exclaimed as they picture moved around to see a women with light brown hair. "MAMA!"

"Really?" Junpei asked.

"Tomoki's mother is very pretty, isn't she?" Izumi asked.

"Mama." Tomoki whispered at the television.

While the cloud begins to move out of the moonlight, the pictures began to fade out including the picture of Tomoki's mother.

"MAMA!" Tomoki yelled with pain in his heart.

Then group sat down again, as they watched some of the meat apples cook by the fire.

"I'd like to see my mama too." Izumi sadly said as she had her arms around her legs.

"Tomoki, stay cheerful!" Takuya said as he had a meat apple in his hand while he sat by Tomoki trying to cheer him up. "Here, have one of these, like meatballs. They're great."

"They're like siblings." Izumi stated as she looked at them.

He took a bite of it while the shadow across over once again, however it was Takuya that thought he heard something, he looked over to see nothing there.

Then he turned over to see the fifth member against the tree and he called" Koji come here over too."

Koji laid his back against the tree long ago, heard what Takuya said, and looked than other way and said" I like to be alone." with a cool voice.

"What all with the pride?" Junpei asked, and then he started again" You should get used to it."

"Oh isn't it okay?" Izumi asked. "Hey, hey Junpei show us what showed the Digimon!"

"It can't be that you're going to tell our horoscope?" Takuya asked.

"I guess I have no choice." Junpei stated.

"Yay!" Izumi said as she clapped.

"Ija Ija!" Takuya replied, with a funny smile on his face.

"Yes, this is it everyone!" Junpei uttered. "Here I have one scarf… and here I have one more."

"Ah what next?" Takuya asked.

"Each of the scarves are here…" as he placed them in his hands and rub his hands together. "… Yes! That's it!"

"This is what I showed the Digimon school kids." Junpei replied. While he rubbed his hands together once more, stating "Then, I'll put it back… look see"

"Amazing." Bokomon replied as he sat there and watched Junpei.

"In your pocket, anything can be done!" Takuya replied.

Koji still lay against the tree with his hand behind his head, as he watched Junpei's show and then started "It's way better than magic…" With a small smile on his face.

"Ah great, great!" Takuya replied.

"It can't be…wait…here! What's this!" Junpei stated.

Tomoki started to pick up a meat apple, in the nearby by trees, the shadow poked out and stared at Tomoki who took a bite from the meat apple.

The shadow said in a whispered" Nightmare Syndrome," while a dark cloud went towards Tomoki, it slowly wrapping it around his body. And then going into his ear, making his eyes deepen in color.

After Junpei's magic show, Tomoki and Izumi went to bed to get some rest with Junpei and Takuya looking over them while Koji lay by his tree.

"I have the worse of luck." Junpei stated.

"You've got no choice, you lost at jan-ken-po," Takuya replied.

"I'm all worn out! I wanted to sleep first…" Junpei whined out.

"Junpei…He looked at Takuya," Are…you alone?"

"Huh, what, I don't understand," Junpei replied honestly at Takuya.

"Nothing really," Takuya muttered.

"Why are you asking?" Junpei asked.

"I have a brother, but Tomoki doesn't, so…when we went to the digital world it was my brother's birthday. Ah I don't get any of that cake."

"About now, I want some." Junpei said with sparkles in his eyes.

"That's right." Takuya said, as his instincts were telling him someone was watching them.

"What's wrong?" Junpei asked.

"Some time ago…we… there's someone watching us!" Takuya replied.

Takuya stood up and took a look around, as Junpei did too, but found nothing; though in the trees the shadowy figure laid awake looking onto them with blue glowing eyes.

"There isn't anything there," Junpei uttered to Takuya.

"What is this sense?" Takuya asked.

Junpei laughed and the said "Takuya, don't tell me you're scared of shadows,"

Takuya took a look around once again, on his tree once again; Koji was staring into the night sky. With the voice that brought them here" Seek the spirit…find it, Minamoto Koji-kun soon the mystery will be solved," Then his thoughts "The mystery? What's that?"

Tomoki moaned into his sleep, thus making all his friends look over to him with concern.

_Tomoki's dream_

_Grey/black surrounds him, as he raced through it, while seeing his mother form slipping farther away from him as he said "Mama!" over and over again. As he tried to get closer to her, but soon four shadows stopped him as he noticed they were his friends stopping him from getting to his mother. Saying" You can't go."_

_Screaming "Why?" over and over again, "Stop it!"_

Tomoki woke up with a start, as he voiced out "STOP!"

"Tomoki…?" Izumi asked hesitantly.

There stood Tomoki with a stock from the fire.

Whispering out" I won't forgive you," over four more times.

"What's wrong? Tomoki," Takuya asked with concern.

"Why are you half asleep?" Junpei asked.

That was when he, started to attacked his friends, launching attacks on Takuya and Junpei first.

"Tomoki!" Izumi called out to him.

He turned towards her, as he launched attack on her; she jumped out of the way. Then Koji jumped in front of her protecting her from Tomoki.

"Izumi!" Koji called as he glared at Tomoki for attacking her. "That guy…something's happened…"

Tomoki stood up at Koji while still saying, "I won't forgive you."

"Why! Stop this Tomoki." Takuya yelled.

"I cannot." He told them. "I won't forgive…" as the pictures came back into his mind" I will kill you, "while he threw down the stick and then took out his Digivice. "Spirit Evolution" soon he evolved into Chakmon.

He stood by the fire; he looked at it and turned his breath making it turned into ice.

While the shadow came out of hiding and looked onto this scene, he like it, his mind came up with a different plan. He looked at the rest and watch them backing up from Chakmon as, Chakmon calmly walked over to them.

He floated overhead of them almost without anyone noticing. "Yo! Look! What is that?" Izumi asked as she watches a Digimon floating around the area.

Takuya, Koji and Junpei looked up to see a new Digimon around them, and then turned back down to see Chakmon still walking towards them.

"Do you think this one has something to do with Tomoki?" Izumi asked.

"I believe so." Koji said as he quickly grabbed Izumi's hand and pulled her along.

While Neemon woke up and watched of a second his eyes widen and he fell from the tree branch, thus waking up Bokomon that looked onto this.

"What?" Bokomon asked.

"Oy, oy. Hey Tomoki." Takuya stated.

"Stop this." Junpei told him.

Bokomon looked onto this situation and noticed Bakumon floating near them, taking out his book, he looked him up. "Bakumon is usually a passive Digimon, gentle with giving dreams, but look out for his holy ring, his passive self becomes a raving nightmare seeker. His passive side attack is Dream Mist; his not so passive side is called Nightmare Syndrome."

"So I guess I'm right!" Izumi stated as she looked onto this bad Digimon now.

Bakumon laughed evilly and circled around them and they jumped and racing from Chakmon's ice attacks. Bakumon looked at the two near the end; one would do as he floated above him then said Nightmare Syndrome."

While his attack went around the one with goggles, his friends called his name, "Takuya!" While the dark cloud went into his ear and began his nightmare, after a while he woken up like Tomoki and looked at his friends.

Taking out his Digivice and shouted out "Spirit evolution"

Koji looked over to Takuya and muttered, "Oh great." Then, Izumi was behind a tree and Junpei near him. This was just getting better. He thought.

Then he looked at Chakmon attacking them once again, while he saw Izumi running back, he felt fear coming from his heart. Now this was peachy, he thought he told himself not to get attached to anyone.

Then he saw the shadow of the tree falling towards Izumi, not thinking he jumped towards her ducking out of the way from Chakmon's attack at him, he grabbed Izumi into his arms and side flip with her in his arms, while he took the blunt force when landing.

"Izumi-chan!" Junpei yelled as he raced over to them when he saw Agnimon done with his evolution.

"Koji what do we do?" Izumi asked. "We can't hurt them,"

Koji looked over her then to Junpei as he and Izumi stood up walking back a bit form the two former friends.

"I don't know Izumi." He honestly told her.

Bakumon laughed again, and then literately a light bulb came into his mind as he floated towards the group again.

Izumi was the only one to noticed Bakumon coming towards them once again. Soon he stopped by Junpei; she wondered "No" she thought. She pushed Junpei out of the dark cloud and stood back almost onto Koji, who watched her then he looked up.

"Izumi!" Junpei called, "That hurt."

"Pay attention!" Izumi replied as she pointed up to Bakumon.

Junpei followed her finger and smiled sheepishly at her, "Thanks!" He got up and walked over to them while keeping an eye on his two friends and the Bakumon above them.

"We have to Digivolve and stop them." Junpei urged.

Koji looked at him and nodded his head "I agree on this one."

Izumi looked over at them both and placed her hands to her heart and shook her head "No."

"Izumi, we have to save them." Junpei stated at her.

"I know, but I truly believe that there is a better way to safe them then to fight them." Izumi cried out.

Agnimon raced towards them, with his arms coming towards his hands throwing his fire punches at Koji and Izumi while Chakmon turned his attacks to Junpei. With Bakumon over head, he watched and with one aim, he called out Nightmare Syndrome at Koji, making the dark cloud around him then going into his ear. Making his nightmare began and soon after that, he woke up and took out his Digivice and shouted out "Spirit Evolution."

"Izumi what now?" Junpei asked as he moved towards her.

Izumi looked at her friends and then looked at Bakumon and felt a resolve go into her mind. "Junpei let's Digivolve!"

Junpei nodded his head and took out his Digivice and he shouted "Spirit Evolution!" While Izumi took out hers, "Spirit Evolution!" Both came out as Beetlemon and as Fairymon.

"Beetlemon you take on, Tomoki and Takuya, I'll take on Koji," Fairymon ordered as she went off at Wolfmon, leaving Beetlemon to take on Chakmon and Agnimon.

…Beetlemon….

Beetlemon stood his ground with Chakmon and Agnimon attacking him from the front, sides, and back.

Jumping back Beetlemon shouted out, "Lighting Blitz!" While his horn emits the lighting at Chakmon and Agnimon, making them jump back.

….Fairymon…

"Wolfmon." Fairymon started to say while she dodges some of his kicks and punches.

Fairymon flew up into the sky while looking at him, and started to plan how to get back Koji. When he jumped up at her, and kick her chest hard, making her fall to the ground with pain a bit, she quickly gets back up and jumps at Wolfmon calling out, "Rapid kick!"

Hitting Wolfmon's chest hard, making him move back a bit. He growled at her, as he took out his Lobo Kendo stick making a Z in the air. He jumped up and begins to a difficult pattern at Fairymon making it hard for her to dodge his Lobo Kendo.

Wincing at the hits she took, she quickly jumped up but not before getting a slash across her stomach making it bleed, as her arms and face were already bleeding.

"Breeze Petal!" Fairymon shouted as her fingers summoned long tornadoes and threw them at Wolfmon.

…..Beetlemon…

Agnimon attacked him with his Burning Salamander fists, making Beetlemon move back into a tree as Agnimon threw a punched at him. He caught it fast and jumped up with Agnimon and throwing him over his shoulder. Making Agnimon fly into a few trees.

Turning to see Chakmon getting bigger, he knew one attack as he charged forward at him, and then soon shouted out "Proton slam!"

Taking out Chakmon as he fell to the ground with a loud "thud" Beetlemon thought, _"Sorry Tomoki and that will hurt in the morning"_

Then turned to see Agnimon standing up and jumped at him, giving out kicks and punches, Beetlemon dodged most but some hit him.

"Thunder fist!" Beetlemon called out as he launches his attack on Agnimon, making him fall hard on the ground, but Agnimon stood up again and continued to attack Beetlemon.

…Fairymon…

Fairymon watched as Wolfmon torn through her attacks with minor cuts and bruises, Fairymon recalled her" Breeze Petal" then attacked him while her attack kept Wolfmon busy for a few moments, she looked for a place to attacks him.

Seeing it, she flew straight down behind and then she shouted out "Lovely Hip!" Pressing her butt to his back, making him feel soft and affected.

She landed little ways in front of him, and then called out "Wolfmon!"

Little did she know that saying his name turned him back, then he swiftly attack her knocking on Fairymon to the ground, he jumped on top of her and ready his Lobo Kendo in attack position.

"Koji!" Fairymon shouted at him.

* * *

 

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I wondered what will happen next? Bye. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Innocent Kiss

….Beetlemon…..

"Koji!" Beetlemon heard Izumi say and hit Agnimon away from him then looked over to see Fairymon under Wolfmon with his Lobo Kendo ready to kill her.

"Fairymon, Wolfmon!" Beetlemon shouted then he fell to the ground as Agnimon hits him with his fire Darts at his back.

Agnimon started to power up his last attack to kill Beetlemon, he turned and said," Lighting Blitz!" shocking Agnimon on the spot, he look over again to Fairymon and started to run over to help her when Chakmon jumped in front of him.

Blowing his crystal breeze at Beetlemon who jumped and landed a bit away from where Fairymon and Wolfmon were.

….Fairymon…..

Wincing, her wounds began to ache, while she quickly thought of a plan. But the question was, would it work? She had to try or she would be dead. Using her last bits of strength, she kicked Wolfmon in between the legs, making him go over her.

While she thought, " _Ow, that will hurt lots."_ Then she jumped up and onto him holding his arms underneath her legs sitting on top of him. Watching him struggled to get out. She breathes in and out on what she was going to do," Koji." His name shocked him into being still, as she untransformed on top of him, making Wolfmon close his eyes from the lights she was emitting.

The lights disappeared and Izumi was on his chest, she knew if he felt her like this she would be a goner. Swiftly as she could she placed her lips against his, making Wolfmon eyes open wide, then his eyes closed a bit, as he pressed back to hers.

Wolfmon's nightmare ended, as he untransformed underneath Izumi, her closed her eyes as the light begin to glow. Soon the lights disappeared and Izumi opened her eyes to see Koji looking at her with a red face. She jumped and noticed she was still on his chest that is when she blushed lots and quickly moved off of Koji's body making her winch in pain.

"I'm glad you are back." Izumi replied as she then looks at Beetlemon who was still fighting against Agnimon and Chakmon, she struggled to get up, that was when Koji looked at her.

"Izumi…." He started to say but stop when his mind went back a bit against the fight with Fairymon, _"I could have killed her,"_

"Spirit Evolution!" Koji heard her say as he shook his head out and tried to get up.

Light came around Izumi once again, and she step out as Fairymon," Fairymon" Then turned to Bakumon and said," Breeze Petal." Her attacked hits him and his Digi code appeared, "I will purify you," As she used her Digivice, she purified him, as she fell down to the ground, she dedigivolves, as she breathed hard from the pain from all her wounds.

She looked over at Beetlemon to see Agnimon and Chakmon looking at him like he as crazy then she looked at Koji as she felt her cheeks become red as her heart thuds faster.

"Beetlemon?" Chakmon questioned.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused." Bakumon wallowed out to them, and then went away.

"Bakumon used his nightmare syndrome on you guys." Junpei stated as he return to his human form.

"Really?" Tomoki replied.

"I remember a bit that Tomoki attack us and then he spirit evolved and then nothing." Takuya uttered.

"Izumi-chan!" Bokomon called as he got to her, "You're hurt."

"Izumi-chan!" Junpei called out as he raced over to her.

"Izumi!" Takuya cried out as he followed Junpei.

"Izumi-san!" Tomoki exclaimed as he raced over to her too.

"I'll be okay." Izumi replied to them as they got to her side.

"Koji!" Junpei yelled at him.

"Junpei stop, it wasn't his fault." Izumi stated as she looked at Junpei then to Koji she blushed again and looked the other way.

Koji just looked at Izumi and realized something, _"She took my first kiss."_ Then he blushes while looking down at the ground.

Takuya asked," How did you defeat Koji?"

Izumi blush madly at the words and refused to look at them all, "I…"

Junpei looked at her face then it click," You didn't… did you."

"Do what?" Takuya asked as he looked at Junpei then to Izumi, his mind then click too, "You kissed him!"

"Takuya!" Izumi yelled as her face turned even redder with embarrassment, breathing out and in. Izumi tried to get up without help, and she got

"Izumi you need to rest." Koji muttered to her.

She froze at his voice, shaking a bit from it while her heart thud faster now, she raced away from them leaving them all confused, even Koji who mind was wondering why she would do that, then he knew, _"She's embarrassed, but why... was that her first kiss too?"_

….Izumi….

Her mind and heart was telling her run away, and not to deal with the problem. Winching in more pain, she ordered her body to move more. Izumi saw a clearing a bit ahead of her, coming into it. Izumi stumbled to the ground when the clearing formed.

She cried out in pain and agony from her wounds that got from Wolfmon, she pulled herself up to see a lake in the middle of the clearing. She struggled up as she crawled towards the lake instead.

When she got there, she looked into the lake, to see dried blood on her face and arms, but there were still wounds that were bleeding. Taking her hands, she dips them into the cold water and started to gently rub some of the dry blood from her skin, not realizing she could be in danger.

….Boys….

"Why did Izumi run?" Neemon asked very clueless.

Bokomon looked at him and shook his head," Human females have more emotions."

"That's right." Junpei uttered," But shouldn't we go see if she is okay?"

"Yeah." Tomoki replied as he started to walk the way she went with Junpei and Takuya behind him.

"I'll stay here." Koji stated to the group, then watched as they stop from what he said. He signed at them and looked the other way.

Junpei looked at him and noticed something," You're afraid of her because she took your first kiss."

"That's not it…."

"Then why?" Junpei asked.

"…." Koji said nothing to them.

"I think you are scared of her reaction to you." Junpei uttered to him," I will tell you this, she fought you to get you back, and you can't help her now, Koji you are truly an idiot."

Koji looked at him and then resolved came into his eyes, and looked at them," Then let's go and get her."

….Izumi…

Izumi continued to rub her wounds, making sure that they would be cleaned, then she thought about Koji and the kiss to snap him out of it, _"I can't believe I gave him my first kiss."_

Not noticing that Grottomon came in the clearing and he saw her.

Taking one more rub with water, she closed her eyes and wondered what the guys were going, and then she looks back at the water to see Grottomon behind her. Gasping in fright, she didn't move at all, "What do you want?" Izumi hissed out as her eyes caught a stick beside her.

"You're spirit." he growled out.

Izumi reached for the stick when he was talking to her. Grabbing it when he finished, she turned fast at him," Never!" Izumi threw the stick at him as she limped away from him a bit.

Izumi took out her Digivice and shouted out," Spirit Evolution!" she steps out as Fairymon.

"You will never get my spirit without a fight." Fairymon hissed out and she shouted out," Breeze Petal!"

Grottomon just waved his hammer and batted her attack away from him; she knew she would have to fight him to get away, calling her other attack called," Tornado leg!"

Hitting him with her legs, like a whirlwind, she launched at him first when he side evolved into Gigasmon, then jumped back fast because she knew she needed help.

"Hurricane Bomber." Gigasmon uttered as he attack Fairymon.

….Boys…

They walked into the forest where Izumi raced off to; they hoped she was okay. Soon they were a clearing, racing towards it, they came out and saw nothing at all. No Izumi.

…Fairymon…..

Fairymon screamed as she was hit by Gigasmon attack, she fell to the ground and she dedigivolved.

There she saw the boys coming out of the clearing a second early, before she screamed.

…..Boys…

They heard a scream looking over to see Izumi dedigivolved with Gigasmon nearing her.

"Izumi!" Three of them screamed while Koji shouted out," Spirit Evolution!" Stepping out was Wolfmon and then others nodded their heads and shouted out," Spirit Evolution!"

"Chakmon, Beetlemon, Agnimon!"

They charged at Gigasmon attack him with all they had.

"Fire Darts!" Agnimon shouted as his attack went towards Gigasmon.

"Crystal Breeze!" Chakmon called out as his went towards Gigasmon.

"Lighting Blitz!" Beetlemon yelled as his attack went towards Gigasmon.

"Howling Laser!" Wolfmon stated angrily at Gigasmon.

They attacked Gigasmon but he stopped it and sent back the attacks back at a different ally. Agnimon, Beetlemon fell to the ground while Chakmon and Wolfmon continued their attacks on Gigasmon while Izumi looked onto the battle. Chakmon was hit by his own attack, as he fell leaving Wolfmon attacking Gigasmon.

"Lobo Kendo!" Wolfmon uttered, as he was the last one up attacking him.

Izumi looked on to this more, as her heart beat faster, as her eyes watered, she knew that she was slowly falling in love with Koji, snapping out of it, she slowly stood up while she winced at every movement.

…..Wolfmon….

Wolfmon continued to fight against Gigasmon, but he knew he was losing the battle; he had to say he was sorry to Izumi. That is when he saw her standing up and with her Digivice out too.

"Izumi no!" Wolfmon yelled.

….Izumi….

"Spirit Evolution!" Izumi cried out as her mind and body were worn out. Stepping out she was now Fairymon again, jumping up and summoning her mind and heart to become one.

Hearing words of murmurs she shouted out, "Hurricane ball!" throwing it at Gigasmon, it broken lose and tied him up, and she landed beside Wolfmon.

"Wolfmon, attack him." Fairymon whispered, as her body couldn't take the pain anymore. While Gigasmon broken free and attacked them Wolfmon then grabbed Fairymon holding her close to his chest.

"Fairymon!" Wolfmon hollered at her, "Don't die on me."

Gigasmon hits them hard, making them plummet to the ground hard, making Wolfmon suck his breath in pain, Fairymon lay on top of him.

Fairymon woke up as her body screamed in pain. She glared at Gigasmon and attacked once more with Hurricane ball; she looked at Wolfmon and sighed at him, "Thanks Koji." she whispered at him, then lead and gave him one more kiss. Jumping away from him, she attacked Gigasmon until her body fell down in front of him, with one kick, Fairymon dedigivolved back into Izumi as she grabbed her Digivice.

Winching up, she stopped when she saw him moving towards her more, then she look over at her friends and tried to smile at them. Her whole body hurt like crazy, new wounds appeared, and the old ones restarted to bleed again, she knew in her heart that she wasn't going to survive.

She looked at her Digivice and thought," _I will never let you get taken by evil hands, even if I have to die."_ Then she looked at the lake, she closed her eyes and wished for a miracle to happen.

Gigasmon stood almost in front of her, he saw her eyes opened and grinned evilly at her.

"I said, I will never let you have my spirit!" Izumi yelled at him.

Her voice woke her friends up, slowly their tried to stand up, but couldn't.

"Izumi, run!" Agnimon yelled.

"Takuya, take care" Izumi called out to him, then turned to Chakmon," You take care of yourself, and then to Beetlemon," You have to be strong and beat him save the digital world!"

Wolfmon woke up after hearing Izumi saying those words, then looked over at her and saw her looking at him with a smile on her face, "Koji .., I … you need to help them!"

Then they all saw her throw her Digivice into the lake, and then fainted dead from the pain.

"IZUMI!"

* * *

 

A/N- Oh no, what happens next?" Find out here bye . 


	3. Chapter Three: Fairymon the spirit of the wind

A/N- this might be the last chapter or not, I hope you enjoyed. My first attempted at Digimon stories. I'm almost changing half of the group's beast finding. Koji and Takuya will stay them same, while Junpei and Tomoki will be changed

Warning: Sexually assault

* * *

"IZUMI!"

The guys couldn't believe that she was gone. At the moment they felt rage before everything else, they attacked Gigasmon with all they had but it still wasn't enough. They had lost Izumi.

Detransforming they looked at Gigasmon, and wondered why he was looking at Izumi's body. Koji felt his heart stop when Izumi said that she loves him. And now his mind knew what his heart knew all long. He loved her too.

Gigasmon looked at her body on the ground

"Gigasmon get away from her." Koji yells as he was still on the ground, he couldn't move at all.

Gigasmon looked at the warrior of light and then to Izumi, then he had an evil grin on his face, he gently picked her up and turned to them.

"I'll let you in on a secret, warriors of good, the one… you call... Izumi is still alive but I'm not sure for how long, if you want her back. Bring me your spirits." Gigasmon orders them as he jumped away from them with his prize held tightly within his arms.

….Boys….

Neemon and Bokomon had their work cut out of them; they found the boys on the ground fainted, but there were no signs of Izumi around them. The odd thing was that there were traces of her attacks on the grounds with theirs too.

Making a fire, Bokomon mixed up some herbs to heal their wounds. Neemon tried to cook some food. Placing herbs paste on each boy's wounds, Bokomon gently wrapped them up with large leaves with some small vines.

Bokomon wondered what happened. He knew they should have gone with them, but they didn't. Now, he and Neemon had to wait for the boys to wake up and inform them what was going on.

Neemon and Bokomon ate and looked over the boys needs like changing their bandages, and giving them water.

Morning came and the first to wake from their slumber was Koji sweating from his head. He woke up with a start. "Izumi!" Then he remembers as he grabbed his grayish black pants and had tears falling from his eyes. "I promise to get you back."

"Koji what happened? Where's Izumi?" Bokomon calmly asked him. He waited until Koji stopped crying.

"Izumi was attacked by Grottomon, we tried to save her but it was too late, the last thing she did was…" Koji stop and jumped up and went to the lake, searching for her purple Digivice.

"Come on, come on." Koji whispers to himself, and then he found it a bit deeper into the lake. He stripped out of his pants and shirt leaving him in his boxers; he jumped into the lake waking up his friends.

"Koji-han!" Bokomon yells then looked behind him to see Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki were up.

"Thank god, what happened?" Bokomon asks once again.

"She's gone." Tomoki cries as he had tears coming down his face.

"Bokomon, something happened… to Izumi…she was taken by Grottomon, but he doesn't have her Digivice, she threw it into the lake." Takuya starts weak but then gets stronger at the end.

"What?" Bokomon yells, "Was she okay?"

"That's the thing, she had fainted from pain or blood loss, and she had from her fight with Wolfmon and Gigasmon." Junpei fills in as he looked up into the morning sky. "Where's Koji?"

"Trying to get Izumi's Digivice." Bokomon replies and pointed to where Koji jumped into the lake. "That was about five minutes ago."

"Koji!" Takuya growls as he jumps up and walked slowly to the lake, he appeared into the lake reflection. He watched for Koji's head then looked until he saw him swimming up with Izumi's Digivice in his hands.

"Koji, you idiot!" Takuya yells at him as he help him out of the lake and onto dry land, he took the device and waited until Koji was dressed again then he gave it back seeing Koji needs it more, then he realized Koji feelings of Izumi were stronger than his own. Takuya gave him a small smile. Then, he walked away form him.

"So what will we do?" Tomoki asks.

"I don't know." Koji replies looking defeated.

Junpei looked at the sky, then turned to them," We need to get your beast spirit but Izumi might be in danger,"

"Beast spirits are our only chance to get Izumi back." Koji said, has his hold and strength his hold on her Digivice.

"But can we find them in time?" Takuya asks the real question.

"We have to." Koji mutters out to them, they he stood up and looked at the rest. "We should go, the longer we stay here, the longer Grottomon has Izumi,"

They nodded their heads at each other, as they started off their new journey to find their beast spirits and save Izumi.

….Izumi…

Pain. It was agonizing to her, her body felt like it would apart with pains. Until soft hands smoothed out her pain, she wondered who it was as she let darkness take her into a deep sleep.

_Dream Mode_

" _Izumi-chan." "Izumi." the light comes around her and sees her friends._

" _You're okay, I'm glad." Izumi stated at them._

" _You saved us all, Izumi, don't worry we will save you." They told her._

" _You guys.' Izumi cried out._

" _Izumi remember what you said to us, you take care of yourself until we get to you." Junpei said as he disappeared from sight._

_Takuya blurted out" We will come!" while he faded out too. Tomoki smiled and told her "Izumi please stay safe." Then he was gone leaving Koji with in dream._

" _Izumi, there's something I have to tell you, I will come for you. I promise you!" Koji exclaimed as he faded out too._

_End of dream mode_

Izumi woke up and looked around to see she was in a room while she felt a soft bed underneath her. Looking down to see that her wounds were covered and her clothes were off. They were on the table beside her, looking once again around the room, no one was around. She wondered who dressed her wounds and took off her clothes and where was she too.

Her thoughts went on, until the door opened from the side, she looked to see it was a female Digimon; Palmon the Digimon was with her light green skin and pink palm tree hair.

"Oh miss, your awaken, please wait here." Palmon states as she closed the door and left Izumi alone.

Izumi started to move from the bed, when the door opened up again, she grabbed the blankets to cover herself. When she was Grottomon walked into the room, then it clicks into her mind.

Why?" Izumi asks as she moved away from him as he took steps closer to her.

"Stay back." Izumi hisses at him as she soon felt the rock wall behind her, thus trapping her.

Grottomon smirked at her, and then moved his fingers around, and then the wall formed into two hands grabbing Izumi by her middle arms holding her still. Then he pulled his fingers back and the wall reshaped with Izumi arms trapped within.

"Let me go.' Izumi yells as she looked onto Grottomon and forgetting about the blanket, she was holding to cover her body.

"You idiot.' He snarls at her," You could have saved yourself by giving me your spirit."

"Never!" Izumi snarls back at him as she noticed her blanket was gone." Now, let me go!"

"No." Grottomon replies as he looked at her body then walked back to the door. "I'll be back," Then he was gone from the room, leaving Izumi breathing much at eased, she didn't like the look he was giving her. Looking down at the earth hands that held her, she knew it would be impossible to break free without her spirit.

….Boys….

Takuya and Koji went in one direction and Junpei and Tomoki went into the direction, they were going to try and find their beast spirits and fast for Izumi's sake.

….Takuya and Koji….

"So, when did you find out that you love Izumi?" Takuya asks out of the blue.

Koji just stopped and held his heart in pain about her," I don't know, I guess after…"

Then his Digivice went off with a voice," Spirit near by." He looked at Takuya after the voice came to a stopped. "I guess love at first sight... I don't know."

"Don't worry Koji, we will get her back." Takuya replies firmly as their races forward

…..Junpei and Tomoki…

"I hope Izumi-san is okay?" Tomoki asks Junpei has they continued onto their journey.

"She will be okay." Junpei tells Tomoki. They continued to walk on the sides for a message to help them.

…Takuya and Koji….

They found Koji beast spirit fast and only with some another Digimon named Gotsumon that help find the red crystals to place into the eye hole on the three rock statues.

"I got it." Koji whispers at his Digivice.

Takuya stared into the night sky as they rested watching the stars shine in the darkness of space.

"Izumi." Takuya sighs, "We are coming soon,"

"Takuya you okay?" Koji asks.

"Yes and no. I'm happy for you that you've found your beast spirit, I'm just mad at my self for not saving Izumi." Takuya replies.

"It's not your fault or yours, it's Grottomon's fault." Koji says to Takuya.

Then they went silent and stared up at the stars, until a voice from Takuya's Digivice rang "A spirit is nearby."

…..Junpei and Tomoki….

"Yes! I got my beast spirit!" Tomoki shouts as he looked at his beast spirit. He remembered getting it, they had to fight Icemon and Bluemeramon, when they defeated them; the beast spirit came out from the side and was within his Digivice.

"Tomoki, that's great, now it's just mine left." Junpei replies then his Digivice went off, "A spirit is nearby." it said.

"Great let's go for it." Tomoki replies as they raced over rocks and out into the wildness that surround them.

They soon came across mountains with clouds around them sounds of thunder came with lighting flashing following it.

"Geez, it's not scary." Junpei quipped out to Tomoki.

"Junpei." Tomoki laughs at him; he knew he was just trying to liven up the mood.

…..Grottomon…..

"Master, I'm in need of advice." Grottomon calls on the large shadow.

"What is it?" the shadow said.

"I have the human female that has the spirit of wind, but that bitch had to throw the spirit into the lake, now she's trapped within my rock fortress." Grottomon answers the shadow.

"And you want to know how to get the spirit back?" the shadow exclaims.

"Hai, sir." Grottomon answers once again with his head at the ground.

"Attack her, she will call her spirit." The shadow replies then chuckled in evilly. "But not physically,"

"Hai sir." Grottomon replies and he took off leaving the room.

…..Izumi….

So cold in this room, Izumi shivered from the cold and as well as the wall she was stunk too. Then she heard the door opened up to see Grottomon again with a different smirk on his face that Izumi didn't like.

"Let me go." Izumi hisses at him then look over at him, and then she noticed he didn't have his hammer.

"No, you will call your spirit soon, my dear." Grottomon said with an evilly grin.

"Oh bite me, idiot, I will never call my spirit." Izumi snarls out.

"Bite you, sounds fun my dear." Grottomon replies with an eerily smile coming on his face then he moved his fingers.

Then the hall moved Izumi up a bit, as soon as her feet couldn't touch the bed anymore it stops with both of her arms up.

Izumi screamed out" Nooooo!"

Grottomon just shook his head and walked up to her. He placed one hand under her breast, while the other hand went to the upper thigh, kneading it softy.

Izumi moved and yelled, "No, please stop."

"Not until you call your spirit, my dear." Grottomon said as he continued to felt her up gently.

Izumi was pissed off and scared, summoning her strength, she kick Grottomon hard in the stomach. It made him move a bit but the look that came across his face, made her freeze in fright.

"That wasn't nice." Grottomon replies as he stood up and walked very calmly to her. Then he started to touch her breasts roughly as Izumi tried to move away from him.

"Please stop." Izumi cries out as he touches her most private area, the, poked her outer lips moistening them. "Nooooo." Izumi cries out in pain, as he pushed one fat finger into her vagina hard.

Moving them in and out, Izumi screamed out in pain and aguish, and tried to move him out, but he just wouldn't stop.

Something in her was building up fast, her mind was broken and she called out. "Fairymon!"

…Koji and Takuya…

Koji felt his pocket with Izumi's Digivice, he pulled it out and wondered what she was doing and how was she doing until her Digivice went mad with lights Koji and Takuya and to cover their eyes from the light.

They saw the spirit up out and swirl in the air for a few seconds and then took off in frenzy, and then they looked at each other and shouts" IZUMI!" They raced after the spirit as fast as they could.

….Izumi….

"Good my dear, you have been a good girl, you will be rewarded." Grottomon said with his evilly grin on his face. Then with his other hand his fingers moved and the wall drop her on the bed.

"You idiot." Izumi cries out as she hugged her body. Then with a flash of lights her spirit came into the room and glowed at Grottomon, then transformed Izumi into Fairymon.

"Breeze Petals," she cried out as they hit Grottomon hard to the ground.

"Tornado Leg." She yells out again hitting Grottomon hard after hit after hit. "Rapid kick!"

Fairymon keep on hitting him with her attacks, until she heard "Lobo Kendo and fire darts coming at Grottomon. She turned to see Wolfmon and Agnimon standing at the broken wall, that she didn't hear breaking.

"Wolfmon! Agnimon!" Fairymon replies softy.

"Step back Fairymon." Wolfmon said.

Fairymon went beside Agnimon, she grabbed on him and cries, she untransformed, as she felt him place his arms around her tightly.

"Izumi, you okay?" Agnimon asks.

"Takuya…no…"Izumi said then fell asleep on him, with tears coming down her face.

Agnimon looked at her to realize something very wrong, Izumi was totally naked, and then look at Grottomon who was getting his ass beat by Wolfmon. His mind clicked in, and he growled loudly at them both, making the stop.

"Wolfmon Digi code him now." Agnimon hisses at Wolfmon.

"Izumi..." Wolfmon starts to say when he saw her naked body against Agnimon, he growled more loudly then Agnimon, he attacked Grottomon more fiercely, and then before, until he gave one more attacks "Howling Laser!" It hit Grottomon making him hit the floor hard and his Digi code came out.

Wolfmon took the Digi code and his human spirit, and then he turned back to Agnimon and frowned at Izumi red arms and wrists, then saw her shiver. Sighing he took the blanket off the bed and he nodded at Agnimon to place her in the blanket.

"You keep her." Agnimon said then he jumped out of the wall, leaving Izumi and Wolfmon together.

"Oh Izumi." Wolfmon sighed in relief then gently lifted her up and jumped out of the wall too.

* * *

 

A/N- Okay, this is the second last chapter, next one should be done soon. Junpei, Takuya and Izumi don't have their beast spirits at all. And next chapter will be Koji and Izumi telling each other their feelings and might have a lemon in it too. Bye for now. 


	4. Chapter Four: Love Required

A/N- It's now done, Completed.

* * *

"Izumi!" A voice shouted out. Izumi could feel warm as she felt she was being carried by who… the last thoughts were on Agnimon looking at her with rage within his eyes. Opening her eyes to see Wolfmon carrying was different now, her face went red.

"Wolfmon," Izumi stated.

"Izumi, thank the god. You never do that, never again," Wolfmon muttered under his breath.

"Stop, Wolfmon I did what I thought was right." Izumi stated at Wolfmon as she looked beside her to see Agnimon without Chakmon and Beetlemon. "Wait! Where are Chakmon and Beetlemon?"

"We split up to get your beast spirit to save you, "Agnimon answered her.

"Oh," Izumi yawned out as sleep fall upon her once again. Cuddling against Wolfmon's chest as Agnimon and he raced back towards the rest or they hoped.

"So did you grab her clothes?" Wolfmon asked.

"Hai I did, but what hurts me this most was the blood on her thighs, I really hope …she…. Wasn't…"

"Rape," Wolfmon commented at him.

"Ya," Agnimon replied as they saw the other two walking towards. "Tomoko! Junpei!"

"Agnimon, you found her," Tomoko said as they go closer.

"Let's rest," Wolfmon stated as he detransformed with Izumi within his arms.

As they went to get some items, while Koji stayed with Izumi, as he looked at her. "Izumi…I'm sorry,"

"Koji?" Izumi whispered out as she moved closer to him as she sleeps but bolted up as she looked frighten.

"Izumi, you are safe, please tell me what happened?" Koji asked as he rubbed his hands against her shoulders calming her down.

"Koji!" Izumi cried out as she jumped on top of him hugging.

"Shh, Izumi, I'm here," Koji whispered as he hugged her back then lifted herself and himself towards a tree, Koji sat down leaning against it, still rubbing her arms this time.

"Koji, he… he broken my hymen," Izumi cried into his chest.

Koji felted rage about this now, as he pulled her closer to his body," Did he release inside of you?"

"No, it was his finger that broke it," Izumi sniffed out at him.

His breathe exhaled as he relaxed a bit from what she said, he didn't know what he would have done, if he took her the another way. Koji tighten his hold on Izumi as he signed out loud.

"Koji?" Izumi unsurely asked.

"Izumi, you are safe now, I'm never going to leave you," Koji finally said to her. "Izumi….."

"Izumi-han," Bokomon replied as he raced over with Neemon at his heels.

"Bokomon and Neemon," Izumi stated as she turned on Koji lap to face them,"Koji, where are we?"

"Away from Grottomon as he has been digi coded by me," Koji said. "But your wounds are gone..?

"Hai, they are, I woke up with no pains at all, he healed me," Izumi stated. "Oh no, my digi device!"

Koji moved one hand as he moved it into his pockets and pulled out her digi device. "Here, I got it back for you,"

As she took her device from his hand, she hugged Koji again, as she let go for him, she was him smiling.

"Izumi-chan…..in …a….blanket..."Junpei said as he fainted when he came back.

Izumi looked down at herself and blushed as he looked at Koji, then asked" You won't have grabbed my clothes?"

Koji smirked at her as he nodded, then gave them to her, as Takuya left them for him.

"Change…Change…" Izumi whispered as she looked around to get changed, them look at Koji and asked" Could you hold up the blanket?"

Koji blushed as he nodded at her, he stood up as they went around the trees as Izumi quickly took off the blanket and gave it to Koji as he was still blushing. Izumi quickly changed back into her clothes as she took the blanket away from Koji.

"Thanks Koji," Izumi said as she walked back the group with Koji still blushing following her.

"Tomoki," Izumi said as she gave him a hug as he returned it.

"Izumi," Tomoki relied as they let go of each other.

"Izumi... I found a hot spring," Takuya replied as he walked into the clearing.

Izumi eyes widen as she hugged Takuya," Okay, I'm going to have a bath however you guys are staying right here,"

The boys nodded their heads at her as they watched her walked calmly to the hot springs.

"So, Koji what happened?" Takuya asked.

Koji sat again and looked at the rest, "Grottomon broken her hymen...

"WHAT!" Junpei shouted.

"Listen… Izumi said it was only his finger but still... We all saw his fingers there huge. That's why Takuya the blood. "Koji stated after.

Tomoki look at the hot springs direction and then suggested" Shouldn't one of us just be on guard for Izumi?"

They all looked at Tomoki and smiled" You are right, Tomoki and I Junpei will volunteer," Junpei stated.

"No, I will do it," Koji clearly stated at the group.

Junpei looked at him then realize something. Koji was in with Izumi. "You let one hair fall off from Izumi, you are going to be hurt," Junpei stated as he had to get that off from his chest.

Koji smirked at him as he knew it was just a threat, but he would make sure that nothing would fall from Izumi, not after he told he loves her.

Walking in the direction, he thought about how he could say how much he loves her. Closer he got, Koji stop near a tree a safe distance from the hot springs but close enough to keep Izumi safe.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly_

Koji heard her singing a song as her voice came around her. While Koji stood to protect her if she if needed it.

"Koji," Izumi replied as she saw him while she was walking back.

"Izumi, we just thought to protect you…" Koji stuttered to her.

Izumi smiled at him, as he went towards him. "Koji thanks for caring," As she gave a kiss on his cheek.

Koji blushes and grabs Izumi around the arm gently pulling her closer to him. "Koji?"

"Izumi….." Koji started to say. .

"Hai." Izumi said "Koji, … I have to say something too…I…love you,"

Koji stared at her for a few moments as he smiled at her. "As I too." With that he gently pressed his lips against hers kissing her sweet lips.

* * *

 

A/N- The end, its finish and no they will be no sequel to this story at all. Bye 


End file.
